A battery module that can prevent an overvoltage from being applied to a voltage measuring section when a disconnection occurs between battery cells is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-121246 (“JP '246”), which describes a battery module includes a plurality of battery cells connected in series with each other; a voltage measuring section measuring respective voltages of the plurality of battery cells; voltage measuring lines establishing connections between the voltage measuring section and the battery cells; overcurrent protecting circuits inserted in the voltage measuring lines, each of the overcurrent protecting circuits being formed by connecting an overcurrent interrupting element and an overcurrent preventing element in series with each other; and reverse voltage protective diodes each having a cathode connected in parallel with a corresponding battery cell via an overcurrent interrupting element on a positive electrode side of the battery cell and having an anode connected in parallel with the corresponding battery cell via an overcurrent interrupting element on a negative electrode side of the battery cell. The overcurrent interrupting elements are formed by a fuse.